After Tonight
by MyrtleMayhem
Summary: Edward and Bella spend an intriguing night alone in their meadow. BellaxEdward. AU.


TITLE: AFTER TONIGHT  
Author: XxKerrieRochellexX  
Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and associates. Not me. I am just borrowing for my and my friends amussments. Don't sue! Also, the song _After tonight_ belongs to Justin Nozuka and associates. I am just borrowing his amazing song for this story.  
Summary: Edward and Bella spend an intriguing night alone in thei r meadow. BellaxEdward. AU.

_**After Tonight**_

_There's something in your eyes  
__Is everything alright  
__You look up to the sky  
__You long for something more, darling  
__Give me your right hand  
__I think I understand  
__Follow me and you will never have to wish again_

"Bella," I ask for her attention, but she is laying in our meadow watching the stars. Gently bring her fragile finger to her mouth. "Have you ever just looked at the stars, Edward, and just wondered what is going to happen next?" she asks finally looking at me. I smile, and crawl silently over to her still form. Still smiling I take her hand and bring it to my lips. She sits up and leans forward to breath in my scent. I stand. I hold my hand out for her to take. Lightly, her hand connects with mine. "Where are we going?" she asks. "Just follow," I reply pulling her into the forest.

_I know that after tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no  
__I know by the end of tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars  
__And I know if the love is alright  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no  
__I know by the end of the tonight you wont have to look up at the stars_

I lead her into the darkest part of the forest. Letting go of her hand I whisper," Shut your eyes, and just listen," getting closer I add, "Feel." She nods her head in understanding, and I back away letting her get her balance of no sight. I circle her silently before coming back up behind and let my hand gently grace the small of her back. She shivers slightly from the touch, but doesn't open her eyes, or say a word. "Good girl," I praise her before backing away again. I keep the game going for a few more minutes before grasping her from behind, and ask her," Do you trust me?"

_Tell me how you feel  
__And if I'm getting near  
__I'll tell you where to steer  
__You tell me where to steer, da-da-da-darling  
__Way above the clouds  
__And high above the stars  
__Through the unknown black holes  
__No one knows where we are  
__But we'll return to earth and do it all over again_

Bella willingly let me lead her back into the meadow. Once we were in the middle I requested that she open her eyes. She complied and turned to face me. "Bella, do you love me?" I asked with the weight of the world on my shoulders. "Yes," was her simple reply. No big spectacle or declaration of her undying love. I knew it was the truth. "What do you want most in the world before you die?" was my next question. I could see the answer in her bright eyes before she even spoke. "A promise," she whispered back to me. "What promise?" I replied to her. A smile graced her full lips before answering, " I want your promise of always staying – for as long as I want you." A dangerous thought entered my mind and I knew I couldn't control myself this time. "You know, no one knows where we are," I say, more of a statement than question. "I know," she declared, stepping forward into my personal space. I let my hand go to her throat brushing away her hair – her eyes closing at my touch. " Tell me you love me," I say while lowering my face to her neck. I could barely hear her over the roaring of her blood running into my mouth. Her scream breaks the night air.

'_Cause I know that after tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no  
__I know by the end of tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars  
__And I know if the love is alright  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no  
__I know by the end of the tonight you wont have to look up at the stars_

Her delicate hands mold themselves into my hair as I try and control more natural urges. I have never felt anything like this before. I am playing God, and I can understand the true meaning of life and love. Bella is my life, and now will be my love for eternity – my soul mate. She is all I have ever wanted in this long life I have been entrusted with, and I will never regret the choices I have made tonight. This is what she wanted, and what I have longed – craved – for almost three years now. Everything has been building up to this moment in my life. I am at true happiness when with her. I won't trade it for anything. Even heaven.

_Come away with me  
__Fly away with me  
__Just for one night no one will ever know, darling  
__I will leave you satisfied  
__Forever past time  
__You don't have to hide  
__You're free to fly_

After the deed was done I lowered her slender figure down onto the soft grass. There is a look in her eyes I have never seen before, and it killed me. Fear. For the first time Bella let her emotions show through, and I am filled with guilt and shame. Not because of turning her, but because I wasn't sorry. I delighted in the fact we would be together forever, now. The only thing I worried about now was her pain, and how she might miss her own family. Charlie and Renee. They were all she had, and I am stealing her away from them. Honestly though, I couldn't bring myself to care at that moment. Staring down at Bella I saw the most beautiful thing that ever existed. After tonight, nothing would ever be the same, and he thanked God for that. He got to keep his angel.

_I know that after tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no  
__I know by the end of tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars  
__And I know if the love is alright  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no  
__I know by the end of the tonight you don't have to look up at the stars_

It's been a year since that night in the meadow, and Bella lay in my lap watching 'Becoming Jane'. She is still the most beautiful thing I have ever witnesses. Her once ivory skin was now almost translucent. Her eyes a beautiful gold color from our latest hunt. " I love you, Bella," I whisper so-so silently that I almost doubted she could hear me. However, her head turned quickly to look up at him, but instead of answering she crawled up until she was sitting on his lap. Nuzzling his neck, she whispered back, "Do you trust me?" A wicked glint filled her playful eyes. Nevertheless, I willingly let her pull me from the couch and lead us to the forest behind our newest house. "Remember, just listen and feel," she said before taking off into the woods at her full speed. Yes, after that night neither of us would have to look to the stars for our answers.

_I know that after tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no  
__I know by the end of tonight  
__You don't have to look up at the stars  
__And I know if the love is alright  
__You don't have to look up at the stars, no no no no  
__I know by the end of tonight, you'll be looking down upon them from heaven_


End file.
